Cadeau
by Nebelsue
Summary: "Il devait faire quelque chose. Les prières ne le laissaient jamais indifférent et il était né pour servir et aider les mortels n'en déplaise à Lucifer." Ou l'histoire de la rencontre entre Gabriel et Alec.
**Note de l'auteur** Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke et le pataquès de scénaristes et la série _les Instruments Mortels_ appartient à la généralissime Cassandra Clare. L'extrait de poème au début est tiré des _Fleurs du Mal_ de Baudelaire.

« II en est un plus laid, plus méchant, plus immonde!

Quoiqu'il ne pousse ni grands gestes ni grands cris,

Il ferait volontiers de la terre un débris

Et dans un bâillement avalerait le monde;

C'est l'Ennui! »

marmonnait Gabriel assis sur son canapé. Ah la poésie française. Un de ses pêchés mignons. Entre deux mauvais tours il se plaisait à lire les œuvres de Rimbaud (bien qu'il trouvait que son poème _Une_ _nuit_ _en enfer_ était bien en deça de la réalité) de Verlaine de Labé et d'autres. Mais son poème préféré c'était celui de Baudelaire sur l'Ennui car il correspondait bien à la situation de Gabriel depuis quelques siècles. Il s'ennuyait mortellement.

Oh bien sûr de temps en temps il y'avait du divertissement. Il s'était par exemple bien amusé à faire tourner en bourrique ces deux frères à l'université il y'a de cela quelques jours. Comment ils s'appelaient déjà? W...Winston? Winchester? Oui c'est ça Winchester!

Gabriel avait un faible pour les fratries. Il aimait les embêter plus que les autres, les voir vaciller puis se réconcilier.

On lui avait toujours dit qu'il était le plus sentimental des quatre.

Il secoua la tête. Ses pensées prenaient un tour dangereux. Il n'avait pas envie de penser ce soir à Lucifer et l'étincelle passionnée dans ses yeux à Michael et son entêtement et à Raphaël. Ni aux autres.

Pour oublier il faut occuper son esprit. Et quoi de mieux que d'embêter une fratrie?

En un claquement de doigts il se retrouva en plein New-York. Ce n'était pas sa ville préférée en tant qu'Embrouilleur il appréciait bien plus Las Vegas et le souk permanent qui y régnait. Mais New-York c'était drôle aussi.

Il flâna dans Central Park. Il voyait les mortels s'embrasser, se balader main dans la main.

Parfois il les enviait. Les mortels eux pouvaient prétendre aimer quelqu'un et être aimé toute leur vie. L'éternité dont jouissait son espèce rendait vain toute promesse de sentiment. Vous pouvez aimer quelqu'un un siècle deux siècles mais un millénaire ? Impossible. Plus rien n'avait de sens au bout d'un moment. Ils n'étaient jamais seuls contrairement à lui qui errait depuis déjà quelques siècles. Maintes fois il avait cru trouver l'amour en la personne de Kali ou d'autres. Cependant à chaque fois ce sentiment s'étiolait avec le temps. Les seules personnes qu'il aimerait à jamais étaient son Père et ses frères.

Mais peu importe. Gabriel cligna des yeux et revint à ce qui l'intéressait la recherche d'une fratrie. Il devait en trouver une à embêter et il avait déjà sa petite idée. Justement il était arrivé à destination.

Il entra dans l'Église abandonnée sans que les Runes ne détectent sa présence. Les descendants de Raziel ne le remarquèrent pas non plus.

L'Ange Gabriel se rappelait de l'annonce de l'ange qu'il clamait qu'il avait créé une nouvelle race et du tollé que ça avait engendré. Nul ne peut créer hormis Dieu et les humains ne devaient pas se prosterner devant d'autres dieux que Lui. Cet inconscient de Raziel avait bien failli être puni et ses jouets avec lui. Mais finalement ils avaient décidé de laisser cette nouvelle « race » vivre. Ils avaient leur utilité après tout et quelques êtres en plus ou en moins ne changeraient pas grand'chose à l'ordre du monde. Et puis ils apportaient une aide bienvenue aux chasseurs déjà existants. Toutefois à cause des rivalités et des divergences entre les deux groupes une guerre avait bien failli éclater. Ils avaient néanmoins réussi à conclure un traité de paix mais depuis les deux groupes évitaient de se côtoyer et ne coopéraient qu'à de rares occasions.

Silencieux comme un fantôme il s'avança jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu les Lightwood l'aîné avait 9 ans et le dernier-né n'était encore qu'un nourrisson têtant le sein de sa charmante mère.

Gabriel avait connu plus ou moins toute la lignée des Lightwood. Il les avait vu au faîte de leur gloire et il les avait vu déchoir à cause de leur idéalisme et de leur orgueil.

Light. Lux. Lucifer était parfois tellement humain dans ses réactions pour quelqu'un qui les méprisait que c'en était effrayant.

Il entra discrètement dans la salle.

«Je vais aller fermer la porte ça fait courant d'air.» marmonna la fille aux cheveux de jais. Elle était un curieux mélange entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte. Son visage était encore rond mais elle était déjà maquillé comme une adulte. Comment s'appelait-elle ? Isabelle, Isaïa, Isaure, Inés ? Il ne se rappelait plus de son prénom mais après tant d'années passées à côtoyer et surveiller les humains il confondait noms visages et époques.

Trois adolescents boxaient contre des punching-balls sous l'oeil vigilant de leur professeur.

Depuis la dernière fois il y'avait un intrus à la tête blonde au milieu de ces cheveux bruns. Jace aux Plusieurs Noms se rappelait l'Ange. Un mortel qui devra être surveillé de près car sa beauté n'a d'égale que sa dangerosité. Mais pour l'instant il est encore inoffensif.

Le plus petit n'était pas là. En même temps vu son âge il devait dormir.

Et au fond le loin possible de la porte il y'avait l'aîné aux yeux bleus qui frappait en rythme le sac. Il évitait soigneusement de regarder ses compagnons.

Il resta là quelque temps à les observer. Le blond était doué bien plus que les autres. Il était à peine essoufflé alors que les autres transpiraient à grosses gouttes. Ses coups étaient puissants et faisaient valdinguer son sac dans tous les sens alors que le sac de brun ne bougeait pas d'un iota.

A un moment un homme rentra. Il salua froidement les enfants et félicita le blond pour son endurance.

Gabriel ne manqua pas le regard blessé que Yeux-Bleus envoya à l'homme.

Oh intéressant.

Il attendit que l'homme partit pour commencer son tour.

Le brun se remit à frapper le sac sauf que cette fois-ci ce dernier éclata. Du sable s'éparpilla dans toute la salle.

«Alexander qu'as-tu fait ? Grommela le professeur au corbeau sur l'épaule. Il traça plusieurs runes de nettoyage et le sable se volatilisa.

-Je...je ne sais pas. Balbutia le garçon. Gabriel sourit.

Bam ! Bam ! Bam ! Tous les sacs de la salle éclatèrent -et ils étaient nombreux ordonnés par rangées comme une armée de petits soldats-. La salle d'entraînement avait un petit air de famille avec le Sahara maintenant.

Les enfants coururent se réfugier à l'extérieur alors que l'homme essayait d'endiguer l'explosion. Gabriel pouffa. Leurs têtes sidérées étaient incroyables.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Alec? Demanda le blond.

-Mais rien je ne touchais même pas le sac au moment où l'explosion s'est produite. Protesta le brun.

-De toute façon ce n'est pas avec sa force qu'Alec aurait pu exploser le sac. fit sa sœur en époussetant le sable tombé sur son pantalon.

-Oh ta gueule Isabelle. »

Le brun s'éloigna à grands pas le visage fermé.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça Isabelle. La sermonna le blond. C'est un sujet sensible chez lui.

-Il n'a pas à être complexé. Alec est peut-être moins endurant que nous mais il est plus intelligent que moi et il est très rapide. Il tire très bien à l'arc mieux même que moi.

-Mais il n' a pas conscience de cela. Fit le blond. Et en attendant évite ce genre de plaisanterie avec mon parabatai surtout qu'il est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment.

Le blond partit courir après le brun. Isabelle soupira

-Ce n'est pas moi qui le blesse le plus crois-moi Jace. »

Intrigué Gabriel suivit le blond. Il se sentait légèrement coupable : il aimait s'amuser aux dépends des humains. Mais l'archange n'avait jamais voulu blesser Alec même indirectement.

Il arriva devant la chambre du brun. Jace était déjà là et toquait à la porte.

«Alec je peux venir ?

-Entre. Répondit une voix étouffée.

Le brun lui ouvrit la porte l'oeil sec. Jace ouvrit ses bras prêt à serrer son parabatai mais celui-ci le repoussa sous l'oeil étonné de Gabriel. Il fronça les sourcils : normalement les humains étaient censés aimer les câlins n'est-ce pas ? Alors que se passait-il ?

-Pourquoi me repousses-tu Alec ? Fit le blond étonné. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Rien. Marmonna-t-il.

\- Quelque chose te tourmente depuis quelque temps. Tu es renfrogné tu t' isoles. Parle tu te sentiras mieux.

-Non tout va bien.

-Menteur va. Tu sais tu peux me faire confiance _parabata_ i. Je jure sur l'ange de ne rien répéter même à Isabelle.

Gabriel fit apparaître d'un claquement de doigt des pop-corns et s'assit sur une chaise. Là les choses devenaient interessantes.

-Je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Esquiva Alec. Jace se tendit attendant la suite mais rien ne vint.

-Quand tu seras prêt à me dire ce qui te pèse sur le coeur, fais-moi signe. »

Un silence inconfortable s'établit et l'ange déchu soupira. Quoi pas de confession ? Mais il voulait savoir lui ! Ah ces humains… Toujours à chercher le chemin tortueux au lieu de la grande route bien droite.

Les deux restèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres un certain temps. Gabriel vit bien l'intensité avec laquelle Alec regardait Jace. Celui-ci semblait ne se rendre compte de rien et continuait ses logorrhées. Mais ce qui mit vraiment la puce à l'oreille de Gabriel c'était la façon dont Alec regardait les lèvres de Jace comme s'il voulait l'embrasser.

Des signes minuscules mais les faits étaient là.

Intéressant se dit-il. Un amour non-réciproque et qui en plus était interdit par les lois de l'Enclave. Gabriel éprouva de la compassion pour le mortel. Vraiment on ne pouvait que difficilement faire pire comme situation.

Le blond finit par partir. Alec se roula en boule sur son lit et laissa échapper un sanglot. Gabriel s'attendait à ce qu'il fonde en larme mais il renifla juste . Apparemment le garçon avait du caractère.

Avant de s'endormir il pria.

«Pitié pour moi mon Dieu, dans ton amour,

Selon ta grande miséricorde, efface mon péché.

Lave-moi tout entier de ma faute,

Purifie-moi de mon offense.

Oui, je connais mon péché,

ma faute est toujours devant moi.

Contre toi, et toi seul, j'ai péché,

ce qui est mal à tes yeux, je l'ai fait.

Ainsi, tu peux parler et montrer ta justice,

être juge et montrer ta victoire.

Moi, je suis né dans la faute,

j'étais pécheur dès le sein de ma mère. »

Le garçon continua alors que Gabriel sentit un picotement. Quand quelqu'un invoquait son Père cela le chatouillait toujours.

Les mortels s'étaient lourdement trompé. Dieu n'avait rien à faire si vous aimiez les hommes les femmes ou les deux. L'amour est pur.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Les prières ne le laissaient jamais indifférent et il était né pour servir et aider les mortels n'en déplaise à Lucifer.

Il attendit que le garçon s'endorme. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour ses sentiments ou les lois de l'Enclave mais il y'avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire.

De sa main gauche il traça une rune.

Habileté au tir à l'arc.

La rune pulsa avant de disparaître. Le sort était permanent et permettrait à Alec de ne jamais rater sa cible. Les bénédictions angéliques étaient les plus puissantes des runes et en recevoir surtout de la part d'un Archange était un honneur.

Le garçon était déjà bon mais maintenant il serait parmi les meilleurs.

Alors qu'il allait se retirer quelque chose lui agrippa le bras.

-Qui êtes-vous ? marmonna Alec encore à moitié endormi alors qu'il sortit un poignard séraphique de sous son oreiller. Il s'illumina de blanc et vibrait. Alec ne comprenait pas : cela n'était pas censé arriver.

-Gabriel mon enfant.

-Gabriel comme l'ange ? Dit-il terrorisé.(c'était pour ça que son arme réagissait bizarrement) Vous venez pour me punir ?

L'archange soupira. Parfois les humains pouvaient être horriblement bêtes.

-Non sois sans crainte aimer quelqu'un comme tu le fais n'a jamais été un pêché.. Et dors gamin. Tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. » dit-il avant de s'évanouir dans la nuit.

Le lendemain Alec se réveilla soulagé. Aimer n'est pas un pêché se répéta-t-il. Etrangement il avait rêvé qu'il discutait avec l'archange Gabriel. Ah,ah c'est stupide n'est-ce-pas.

Il se leva et après son petit-déjeuner alla s'entraîner au tir à l'arc le seul domaine où il était meilleur que Jace pensa-t-il amèrement. Etonnamment il planta la flèche à chaque fois dans le mille.


End file.
